The Stag And His Doe (Jily Fanfiction)
by 1ReadingIsLife1
Summary: Lily blushed a violent red and hastily pushed all thoughts out of her head. "You haven't answered my earlier question Jam- Potter." She muttered trying to keep her voice neutral. When James agrees to stop bothering Lily Evans, most would expect her to rejoice but what happens when she realises that just maybe, she enjoyed his company. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="facf42e3fbf56a84102a8f6afce3ecf8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Lily POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9b7e85536235f6755561d354b9ada58"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Lily Evans/span/em was not having a good day. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e09d178702aba8c3fdd66b4e77c46382"Now, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"most people/em would automatically assume it was something to do with a certain hazel-eyed Gryffindor seeker. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03c5fdd712b09600dd8f1504cbcbda28"Of course, they weren't wrong./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6030c8a35c9ac09b925a602a6628fe1f" But, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"most people /emwould never imagine the fact that Lily Evans was annoyed with James Potter, not because of what he did but what he didn't do./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0a369f16ed551c7aa44f41dcf775414"It had all begun a week ago when she had screamed at James Potter for being an 'arrogant toe- rag' and asking her out for what seemed the millionth time. Unlike what she expected, which was a sarcastic remark, he had simply bowed his head, promised her never to bother her again and had walked away. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6560f66720fa7dc2ddc81f288a041c3"She had spent several nights after that wondering how he would get back at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="722ab6b09cd8dc9f5141b792c971d994" Would he annoy her until she hexed him?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1faf3927f86cc8ba3eea28ac8dd097fd" Or play one of his immature pranks on her? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="000c400ee4a52cabfff4d5c9a9f315bb"Either ways, each morning she got up she would carefully make her way down to the Great hall to find that James Potter was no where to be seen. She would see him in all their lessons, quietly sitting in his usual spot, not even sparing her a single glance. This of course only increased her paranoia. She assumed he was waiting for a perfect moment to vex her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f7fb08bb41d8f985c681d9f9cf90156"Sometime in the middle of the week, she realised that she hadn't seen the marauders for the entire day. Even Remus, who detested missing classes was no where to be seen. Stranger still, the professors seemed to know of their absence and yet, they said nothing about it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fdf1a25cb2fc5923fd63b1de2f113f7"She found herself even more confused when she found the very player who had been haunting her mind the entire week as she was completing her rounds. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe07f156cfb704fec749affd62600d3c"In the quidditch pitch. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ae621a659923d0233f2bf53e6a3c82e"At midnight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf5a0f02967974e9a454db865224dc5f""James Potter!" She yelled/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f77679c042362994636ea292e1b77fd3""What do you think your doing?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ca2a0919f23ccb6148997da1e500b04"He landed gracefully in front of her which further agitated her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="116eb07583ad35a28ab79465bf17807a"Why did he have to be so em style="box-sizing: border-box;"perfect? /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d9fc3e997740be96d17992c51efcef4"He brushed his dark locks off his face and turned to her. She was struck by how pale he looked. She wondered whether the redness of his eyes were because of his lack of sleep or- No, James Potter wasn't one to cry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83ae886651b48cfb7cf00f4a20946724"She hesitated slightly. She had never seen James like this before. His eyes had lost their usual sparkle and his usually turned up lips were drawn into a thin line./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1e25a0c5f22d6794e28428b592469fe"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"His lips./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36305fe1a1c9e6af19467126b0f8e1e9""Lily? Why are you staring at me?"/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61e186687524fc17129c683d18a08989"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Previously:/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73ba909b354a4c12e8769ac2d0972ef5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He landed gracefully in front of her which further agitated her./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1579c729e9ebf31e36eff6f33b11b429"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why did he have to be so perfect?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d9fc3e997740be96d17992c51efcef4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He brushed his dark locks off his face and turned to her. She was struck by how pale he looked. She wondered whether the redness of his eyes were because of his lack of sleep or- No, James Potter wasn't one to cry./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83ae886651b48cfb7cf00f4a20946724"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She hesitated slightly. She had never seen James like this before. His eyes had lost their usual sparkle and his usually turned up lips were drawn into a thin line./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1e25a0c5f22d6794e28428b592469fe"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"His lips./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec5869b51da1b05c0f216636c797f0ed"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lily Evans /em/spanblushed a violent red and hastily pushed all thoughts out of her head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82e49efe22321665a4a0118fba1fbcb8""You haven't answered my earlier question Jam- Potter." She muttered trying to keep her voice neutral./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="181266ba6fa90163912bcc5a849dc2ef"His face went completely blank./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fedab6acc3d2145775d297b05e296cea""None of your concern Evans." He replied in a cool tone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26c52dff88b275162bf7fb134a149447"She felt a wave of anger wash through her. First he breaks the rules and then he tells her, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"a prefect /emthat it was none of her concern?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1efe7254bb486bddda1f1306cd42081""Excuse me? It's none of my concern?-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a277c84d6488aa9af90b8bce14106db"Before she could continue telling him off he did something that she would never have expected him to do./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4a7188e4b1bb121611919cafa9ca0a4"He walked away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b41b0e158ec55e24c33ce7e6f879754"No smart retorts or sarcastic comments./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81632992b623a84a2bc30245f34d104e"He just turned on his heel, shouldered his broom and began walking toward the castle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc68e7601d7c9d4b2ea6517d09870943"Away from her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="478ef816abf0b593ab1dbed3700f597c"She stormed into the castle and toward Mcgonagall's office where she stood attempting to compose herself. She knocked on the door and tried to imagine the professor's face when she informed her on what had just happened. The door creaked open to reveal professor Mcgonagall standing there in her nightgown./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1e5b943ec7138d9b2af5eed2c851af2""Professor, I was finishing my rounds and happened to encounter James Potter on the quidditch pitch. Not only did he break the rules but even had the audacity to walk away from me!" She ranted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebf0888f45241b8390d15b209485e459"Instead of getting the reaction she expected, professor Mcgonagall stiffened slightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28f9f9ea5f2f32dc5d386fb2b5a39504""Leave him be miss Evans.I'm afraid James is having a rather ah- difficult time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46c4e0b68e1c9c1ba229a33d813bf3e4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"James? /emLily's eyebrows furrowed. Since when did professor start calling her students by their first names?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1efc14bd1c2db8c9e5efcae576a7ca04""I suggest you get back to the dorms miss Evans. Good night."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="147bb5b920f3f36292004a18a8c4a63b"As the professor turned to close the door, Lily saw the glint of a tear in the candlelight./p 


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously** :

 _James? Lily's eyebrows furrowed. Since when did professor start calling her students by their first names?_

 _"I suggest you get back to the dorms miss Evans. Good night."_

 _As the professor turned to close the door, Lily saw the glint of a tear in the candlelight._

 _ **Lily Evans**_ spent the rest of the night wondering what the professor meant by _'difficult time'_ As far as she knew, James Potter did not care about anything so extensively with an exception of maybe his friends that he did not attend class for an entire day.

She had seen the rest of the marauders earlier that night. They had all looked fine except for the fact that they, like James seemed unusually quiet.

Perhaps they had been taken to Dumbledore or- or their parents had been sent for? But she found it extremely unusual that professor Mcgonagall out of all the teachers had felt bad for him because of that.

Maybe family issues?

The more Lily thought about it the more confused she got.

The next two days passed by without so much as a mention of the marauders. She could tell that the rest of the castle had noticed that the pranksters had disappeared. On the eve of the third day, Lily dropped into an empty armchair in the common room, after a particularly exhausting day, not paying any heed to the others in the room.

"What? No welcome back kiss?"

The voice startled her out of her thoughts. Sitting at the foot of the sofa near the fire was none other than Sirius Black. Above him, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew furiously scribbled on pieces of parchment.

"Where's James?"

The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. The three marauders visibly stiffened.

"He'll be back by the weekend." Remus said, not answering her question.

"Well, while it has been simply spiffing to see you, I really think we should get some sleep!" Sirius exclaimed in an unusually cheery voice.

With a pointed look at Remus and Peter he shouldered his bag and ran to their dormitory. Remus dropped her an apologetic look before following his two best friends.

Lily frowned, Sirius never missed a chance to tease her about James and she had noticed almost immediately that his heart wasn't in his usual pick up lines. There was definitely something strange going on with them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously**

 _"Where's James?"_

 _The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. The three marauders visibly stiffened._

 _"He'll be back by the weekend." Remus said, not answering her question._

 _"Well, while it has been simply spiffing to see you, I really think we should get some sleep!" Sirius exclaimed in an unusually cheery voice._

 _With a pointed look at Remus and Peter he shouldered his bag and ran to their dormitory. Remus dropped her an apologetic look before following his two best friends._

 _Lily frowned, Sirius never missed a chance to tease her about James and she had noticed almost immediately that his heart wasn't in his usual pick up lines. There was definitely something strange going on with them._

 _Lily Evans_ walked into the dim corridor after a gruelling Herbology lesson. It had been two days since she had spoken to the marauders and even though she would never admit it, she was starting to miss the pranks they routinely used to pull. She wondered if they were laying low until they pulled their next prank.

"Miss Evans! Watch where you're going!"

She was broken from her thoughts as Madam Pince expeertly dodged her with a pile of books floating in front of her.

"I'm sorry Madam Pince! I wasn't paying much attention!"

"So I can see." The lady in front of her said with a huff as they both stepped into the library.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2edb669d33d91f8619a7df071a8e9a33"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Previously/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b8cfa95097945721b2b31a7f2d40ab8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"That's it. He couldn't take it anymore. After all, the love of his life was sitting right next to him, agitation rolling off her in waves, waiting for him to say something. But he knew if he did look at her, he wouldn't be able to stop./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36245a67171fbfd6551213303b6b0375"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Later on, he blamed what he did on the the fact that he hadn't slept well for a while./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bb85ce38038526ba04e272e35f396d7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"As he got up, he couldn't help brushing past her./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12feef9d444afa63fd121324efc83fea"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Goodnight Lily"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86dbd75543b7862e5acdb059729dc4bd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lily Evans /emhuffed as took a seat in the dark dungeons for potions. It had been three days since the ah- 'library incident'. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="890a151a231569b64209cb9e6118072e"James Potter had changed and as much as it pained her to say it, she liked the new version of him. She wasn't sure if anyone else had noticed but she had watched how the moment everyone turned away from him, his smile would quickly slip from his face leaving a sombre expression behind. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d694b85c08302ea657993c6f79138d6""Lily Evans and Sirius Black"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6499cc13ecdedf943be81fab788eeee5""Huh?" She said intelligently, snapping her head to the front of the class where professor Slughorn stood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1374c917548cba7f19cd1a34c0118f37""You need to partner with Mr. Black for making Amortentia, Miss Evans. Have you not been listening to what I'm saying?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e901f0be02d3f979e4924b84fb252f91"She flushed red before heading to the back of the class where Sirius Black was seated, smirking at her expense./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab5a7c82e37b42f07701d175d79064c4""Idiot" She muttered before dropping her bag in the seat next to him and walking to get the ingredients for the potion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="528a3cc61ced0864228bb599f225fe1c""You know you love me Evans!" Sirius yelled before jumping to the table in front of him where James and- Wait, was that Sev- Snape?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5627b2d7843c9805f90674b58d93c579"Her eyes widened. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming or anything of that sort. Looking around class, she noticed everyone glancing at the the same people Lily was staring at. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00916338c4b3ddb310611499f72b3b53"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"James Potter was having a civil conversation with Severus Snape./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d5a917b5c803fa5a04e5321026079d9"It was the only thing that went through her head as she carried the ingredients she needed back to her table. Sirius sat their, having returned to their desk the moment he saw Snape sitting there. His eyes were wide open and his mouth kept opening and closing like a fish. She couldn't help but laugh at his expression. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b385a0089a8608ff50c3f64184fe107"Still grinning she shook her head at the duo sitting in front of her. She thought it would be the end of the world before the two could have a conversation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17af4bb253cae97071e1a669a25b9de4""Quiet down please!" Slughorn yelled as he waddled to the front of the class./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26e89432e120fab6a5caeaa2b06bce3e""Now, does anyone know what is Amortentia?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d937412ad945c1f9c27ed24dad86604e"Her hand shoots up before she can even register it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3eeaa716499e90f093c6f29c7639085b""Miss Evans?" Professor asks, raising an eyebrow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9e4d85cb9ced5f4a10fce3491588aa6""Amortentia is the strongest love potion that exists. It has a distinctive sheen and smells different to each person."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e93fa258797dae2e0696889ccfcbc49"" Excellennt, excellent. 5 points to Gryffindor." Slughorn says before scanning the class./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fc6a97e2cef533178b354316cc71e93""Mr. Potter! Can you tell us why Amortentia smells different to each person?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5641261e46d626cd2fcd4b827ed3bf8f"She can see James stiffen as he looks at Slughorn with an incredulous look./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aed126847ce6b259f4a38d99ca5b51cb""Amortentia smells like the things- or people that you-" He visibly swallowed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e96a161f21c045de5e6d3030812fa76c""- that you love the most."/p 


	6. Chapter 6

Previously

 _"Mr. Potter! Can you tell us why Amortentia smells different to each person?"_

 _She can see James stiffen as he looks at Slughorn with an incredulous look._

 _"Amortentia smells like the things- or people that you-" He visibly swallowed._

 _"- that you love the most."_

 _Lily Evans_ groaned as she whacked Sirius Black's head for what seemed the tenth time as he attempted to add a bezoar to their pearl- sheened potion.

"Sirius! Can you at least attempt to refrain from sabotaging our potion?"

He winked at her and leaned back, as she rolled her eyes and continued stirring her potion. It was almost done and just needed to be heated for another moment or two before they started sniffing the potion.

Slughorn bustled down to to the table she was standing at. Peering down at her cauldron, a wide grin broke on his face.

"Excellent Ms. Evans er- and Mr. Black"

She stifled a laugh as the professor flushed red.

" This is simply splendid" He exclaimed, trying to hide his little slip-up.

Sirius offered him a lazy smirk before pushing himself off the table and leaning forward to smell the potion in front of him.

"Quidditch" Was the first thing that left his mouth. Snape and James had turned around to watch Sirius' reaction to the potion and the latter was grinning at the mention of his favourite sport.

"Is that- is that wet dog?" James almost slammed into the table as he doubled over, laughing. Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, making him look absolutely ridiculous before bending over once again to smell the potion.

"It- it smells like- like home" Sirius whispered looking at James. His expression instantly sobered up as he looked at the ground uncomfortable.

Snape raised his eyebrow at her before shaking his head and turning to stir his own potion.

"It's done." He said, nodding to James.

"Do you want to smell it first?"

James shrugged and smelled the potion in front of him. She couldn't help wondering what he would smell.

Quidditch for sure.

Maybe something that he associates with his friends and family?

James hummed slightly, closing his eyes as if he was imagining something.

"It's quidditch for sure."

She grinned slightly before a sudden thought flashed through her mind.

 _Since when did she know James Potter so well?_

"Um, it smells kind of like my mum"

"And- and figs?" He scrunched up his nose as he stood straight, his expression puzzled.

Lily froze before she quickly turned around and sniffed herself.

 _She smelt of figs._


	7. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2edb669d33d91f8619a7df071a8e9a33"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Previously/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="133dfa5bc06460bf0a51267c7f98a9df"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Um, it smells kind of like my mum"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ac3cfc69a05eac7384c05a4b3f4eb98"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""And- and figs?" He scrunched up his nose as he stood straight, his expression puzzled./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fab7c3dec4384b6c3202459849cded4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lily froze before she quickly turned around and sniffed herself./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6827b1ffb6a18bcf91a65ca84dab61a0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She smelt of figs./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9178c7b130780afb58a5bd27e8cfefdb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Lily Evans' /span/emhead was pounding as she stared at James Potter with an incredulous look. He smelt em style="box-sizing: border-box;"her/em? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd4ff90c72a6a8f8a594d089b6740f73"Sirius and James were looking at each other, puzzled while Snape looked like he had just seen a ghost. She wondered-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34b10e447082cf4040359886ae9925a8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Of course, how could she be stupid?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f6e88dff6b0cff9bcadb8e28017155f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Snape remembered how she smelt./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc48bcd730f172e99da1a7fb9187a52d"She still remembered the days when, as they would sitting under their favourite tree, he would complain how strong her fig shampoo was. The fact that he was allergic to figs didn't help either./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd9437c58f3ac4fd8c9963467d828a80""Lily, you want to smell your potion next?" Sirius' voice got her back her to reality. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec4a6d77239637d32792d03d6f5d585d""Nah, I'll go after Snape." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ad8f5f639d2488c995f472e8a2ac2b5"Snape shook his head quickly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21e31d17f7646867e662243f5e186cb2""No, no. I don't want to smell it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cb852ded9e00a8038325a45d01fc0c7"Lily shrugged, she didn't blame him. She wouldn't want to spill her 'innermost desires' as Slughorn would say to people she hardly knew./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b42cc2f1887048eea8a8341db47706bf"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"That's not stopping you now./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aea70ed844d5bad17cf093e161532aa1"But she knew James and Sirius reasonably well... Right?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dac383ab6ec4233ee1d5f8a5b8344738""Well, Evans are you going to smell the bloody potion or not?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fede9289fc1e4be5621fe8c2f61ff53"Her heart went into overdrive. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He /emspoke to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a483b1d70eac1b760a6460d908bd511"Stop! She wasn't infatuated with em style="box-sizing: border-box;"James I-don't-know-his-middle-name Potter! /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9eac02a606f293b1ec9da1c3b1c7eae5""Um, yeah" Was her intelligent response as her cheeks burned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31a15c20053f9c1b475f5c6f7915d811""Treacle tart." She said as she sniffed the potion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68b3785f3e5f6c64e3e190d8c1655d8a""My mum's homemade" She added after seeing a confused look on James' face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="903d0633e83c768dfbe035abde0e7502"His face instantly became closed off as he bent his head down to look at his feet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37206b3436073151e3bba16f11467bc1"Snape had a nostalgic look on his face and she could almost see him replaying the day he first had her mum's treacle tart./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9e4a61e4a813585f53ba2da81c4c45d""Come on Lily! We're growing old here!" Sirius exclaimed, ruffling his already messy hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28e5f9657d74855e5149bce4e3ac8a90""Alright, alright."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99513d7e45d448e235e38a4a171c560d"She hummed slightly as she tried to place the next smell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b40af03cfbc8582237d4fabff37e8d3""I think that's fresh parchment"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e66966c137a183a54ce643d3e090c0b4"James smiled slightly as he shook his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c7d8949dd42012a40d6a2061857d932""You and your books"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acfc649622535efb699d214148efaa74"She grinned slightly before sniffing the potion again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4aa4e7bcf4965c857ac731b03139a21b""Err, is that rain and grass?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8210c53747af1b61d823a99333cf10ec"James' eyes widened as Sirius burst out laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0896176a0a0c431a1e1d61a52afb1fad""Oh- my- god" Sirius said between laughs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56c595481d5882cc1d2e8ade93517e98"Snape raised his eyebrow as he looked at a red-faced James and a breathless Sirius./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="370f791964d6e6cb126f03c2f7d33ced""Care to share?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d583ca59f414d88883ccfe054309efaa""James smells like rain and grass after quidditch practice." Sirius said proudly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5798868085d6cd919e850e940ea991d0"Snape's face went slack./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="762f2c89e17ec86b96a0ec680f572c6f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No,no, no, no./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cd5831c83c11eb92f778c133de64842"Her eyes widened as she flushed red. Grabbing her bag, she ignored Sirius' apologies and ran out of the dungeons./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4719a12fe777cb0cc9f13863cad23e1"The last thing she heard was from an awestruck James./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ba6b4afee04cd94acb3eeb632e64334"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""She smelt me?" /em/p


End file.
